


On the Edge

by Twerkinghannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bed Humping, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Role Reversal AU, Shame kink, Voyeurism, and will liking it on the DL, matthew being a lil slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twerkinghannibal/pseuds/Twerkinghannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverse!AU where Will Graham is an orderly at BSHCI and Matthew Brown is a patient who is very persistent in trying to get Mr. Graham to play with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Mister Brown

**Author's Note:**

> Oh golly I wrote this on my phone and ran over it a couple times but what I'm really here for is the smuttiness of this AU and all it's possibilities. ALSO EXPLOITING MATTHEW UNTIL BRYAN SINKS MY SHIP SOMEHOW.

"Good morning, Will." 

"It's Mr. Graham," says the orderly stiffly. 

"Hmm so formal... I like Will better. Makes us sound more friendly." 

Will's lips thinned into a line. He didn't know how the patient had found out his first name, maybe he had heard Chilton say it somewhere. Matthew was the last person he wanted to know his name. "What's for breakfast today?" 

Will slid the tray through the food slot, turning back to his cart. "Have a good rest of your day, Mr. Brown."

"How many times must I ask you to call me Matthew? Or Matt, even. We're friends, remember?" 

Will hummed ambiguously, starting to move down the hall to the next cell. Matthew always had this uplifted way of speaking, hardly seeming to be affected by his surroundings. Chipper as if he was in a funhouse rather than a mental institution. His voice like melted butter, always sliding into him whenever he was around Brown, always managing to get under his skin. "Did you have a pleasant day, Will?" "What is the weather like today?" "Will, these restraints are a little tight, can you loosen them for me please?" it seemed he just was chatty with Will though, because when he complained to the other orderlies they said they never heard a peep when they handled him. 

"Maybe he's in love with you," one of the buildings psychiatrists (and one of his few friends), Alana, joked one time. He had laughed nervously, brushing off her superficial comment. This infatuation the patient had with him was merely that; an infatuation. Something to entertain himself with while he was locked behind bars. 

~

It was when Will was on the night shift that his view on Mr. Brown shifted drastically. 

He entered Brown's block hesitantly, eyeing the cell he knew the smiling man would be sitting in. He couldn't see in but he knew he was there, waiting. He could feel his presence pressing against his chest heavily. If Will was lucky, Brown would be asleep. 

He slowly pushed the dinner cart down the hall, stopping at the few cells that were before Brown's. As he made his way closer, he could hear a distinct squeaking of bedsprings. He didn't pay too much attention to them until he realized it was coming from the very patient he was nervous about facing. As he made his way curiously in front of Matthew Brown's cell, he froze, eyes popping wide open at the scene in front of him. 

It was Brown, white tee slung to the other side of his cell, blue boxers pulled down his ass as he thrust his hips against his squeaky mattress. His back muscles were tense, ass clenching and unclenching as he ground into the hard bed. There was a sheen of sweat gathering between his shoulder blades, and Will watched as a single drop slid sensually down one of the tattoos that decorated his back. 

"Oh," he heard himself say, dumbstruck and unable to stop the word from being breathed through his lips. His mouth went dry as he heard a grunt from the other man, his tongue trying to swipe the parched sensation away fruitlessly. 

"Mhhhhn, Will..."

He tensed when he heard Brown gasp out his name shamelessly. He was staring, unable to look away, unable to stop watching his hips and muscles and beautiful ass-

As if Brown had heard his thoughts, his head peeked over his shoulder at Will, still glued to the ground watching his performance as if in a trance. His eyes were damn near black, hooded and hazy. A smug but lazy smirk curled over his lips, soon to be followed by some lip biting. 

"Fuck," Brown groaned, now looking directly at Will. "I love it when you watch me, Mr. Graham." 

The mention of his scarcely used last name seemed to snap him out of the fog, his face already a fiery red that would stick in Matthew's mind for days. Will stumbled back into the food cart and quickly hustled down to the next occupied cell, two empty cells away from Brown. Will pretended he didn't hear Brown cry his name out as he climaxed, a stuttering gasp mingling along with it. 

Will avoided his block for a few days, letting someone else serve and handle the patients in that area instead. 

Will tried to rid the image of Brown's perfect body out of his mind, his tensed muscles and smug look. Or the way his name cried out in an orgasmic state tasted on the back of Will's tongue, as if he had swallowed the heat and humidity of the words.

He failed. 

He failed miserably. 

He ignored the feeling of defeat sharp in his chest as he shuffled into the surveillance room, also ignoring how dirty he felt for what he was about to do. He knew Chilton kept all recordings in order of date, so it was easy to find one from a few nights back. He locked the door to the room, sitting down heavily in the cheap chair in front of the switchboard and screens. He found the tape he wanted and held down the fast forward button stubbornly, watching Brown go through his day in quick jerky motions. When the little time stamp on the right corner reached about ten minutes before Will was to come to his block, he hit play with a decisive punch. He took a steadying breath and leaned back in the uncomfortable folding chair, arms crossing over his orderly uniform. 

The lean body on the screen returned to normal speed, lounging against the wall of his cell causally, dressed in just his boxers and white tee. He seemed terribly uninteresting for the first six minutes of watching, and Will almost hit fast forward again impatiently when he saw Matthew sit up straighter in his bed and peel his top off. Graham slowly leaned away from the control panel, eyes fixated on the screen as Brown pushed a hand though his hair, a giant smile busting across his face. He hadn't gotten to see his chest the other night, but now that he could Will felt dizzy. He had a body that made him run a hand self consciously over his own neglected stomach, abs defined even through the shitty cameras. A few tattoos littered his torso, but he couldn't tell what they were. A giggle tumbled through the speakers and Will worried his bottom lip with his teeth. Matthew indulged himself in a few more laughs before a hand stroked across his chest as if putting on a show knowing Will was watching. 

...Wait. 

Did he anticipate Will would re-watch the security footage?

He nearly called it all off out of spite, but was unable to make himself stop devouring the show Brown was obviously putting on for him. He stroked his hands all over his body, over his chest, abs, thighs, even pushing his palm to his groin a few times and letting out a grunt. 

It was when he turned and pulled his boxers down was when Will heard the door to the block open, and carts wheels start and stop as he made his way towards Matthew's cell. Matthew got to work rolling his hips against the mattress, and before long a light panting could be heard. Funny, Will hadn't heard that when he was watching him. 

Matthew grunted through the speakers and Will let out a shaky breath, leaning forward in the metal chair to place his elbows on his knees. He could feel his blood warming under his skin, rushing to more southern regions, but he ignored it for now. When Will's name was cried out wantonly, he allowed his hand to snake below his white pants, palming the bulge in his boxers. 

From this angle he could actually see Brown's cock press against the mattress, pressing between his gleaming abs and off-white bed sheets. Will made a noise as he heard Brown's words, still hot as a burning coal in his gut. 

"Fuck, I love when you watch me, Mr. Graham." 

Matthew probably meant for those words to serve Will for when he was present and for when he suspected Will would be watching through the camera, which he was. He flushed at being so predictable to someone who didn't even know him, but that didn't stop his hand from sliding below his boxers and gripping his now hot and heavy cock with a tight grip. Will grunted quietly as he started stroking himself, watching Matthew fuck the bed like he wanted to be fucked. 

No. No, that was not what he wanted. This was wrong, he should not be wanting this criminal to fuck his ass with his long cock and wanting to grab his perfect ass and wanting to hear him cry his name out several more times-

"Ahhh Will! Oh fuck, yes, Will!" as Matthew climaxed on the little screen, Will let his labored breathing speed up even more, hand twisting around his throbbing dick with more urgency. Matthew collapsed, languidly pushing his hips into the mess breathlessly. "...please..." Matthew whispered quietly, a surprisingly softer sound. 

"Ah... Matthew..." he keened as the sound of skin against skin filled the small room, free hand gripping the corner of the table and thrusting into his hand erratically. He panted hotly, replaying the sound of Brown's cries in his head again and again until he finally came with a high whine, cum landing on the command board and dropping down his fingers. "Unhhh..." Will breathed, leaning back against the chair and milking the remains of his orgasm from himself, closing his eyes and allowing the pleasurable waves to roll over him. When he was done he let his head hang to the side lazily. Soon though, he opened his eyes and saw the mess he made. 

"Shit," he cursed, cheeks coloring again with shame as he looked around for tissue or towels. There were none. He stared at the streaks on the control panel for a moment before glancing at the long coat of his uniform. Well, he was going to get it cleaned today anyway. Grabbing the corner of his white uniform, he hurriedly wiped it up, feeling just as dirty as when he first walked in except now it was tinged with even more shame. What would Alana say? Or even Chilton? He pulled his pants back up, wiping any remaining semen from his hands onto his pants, returning the screen to real time footage of the cells and scurried out of the room, still smelling like sex and shame.


	2. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jesus!" Will exclaimed, glaring at Matthew. "Could you go five seconds without trying to embarrass me?" 
> 
> "Oh I'm not trying, Mister Graham, I'm succeeding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I'm actually attempting something other than a oneshot????? We'll see if I stick with this ahaha

When Will was called into Chilton's office he started sweating immediately. By the time he walked through the door his palms were slick and the back of his neck was radiating heat like a furnace. He knew what this meeting would be about. He knew how he had to act, what to say. 

Chilton sat behind his desk with a hand planted on his cane, eyes following Will into the room until he sat in the chair across from him. Will felt like a bug under a microscope, and it only amped up his nerves. 

"You wanted to see me, Dr. Chilton?" he questioned tersely. Him and his boss had never really seen eye to eye, the way he treated some of his patients could be categorized as unorthodox at best; bordering on unethical. He had raised questions about his methods before to him but had been dismissed by the man. 'Orderlies should keep their noses in their own business, especially if they want to keep their jobs.' Chilton had stated, raising his eyebrows expectantly. Will stared at the edge of his desk stubbornly, refusing to meet the steady glare of the doctor. 

"Yes," he drawled, already sounding like a snake ready to strike. "it has come to our attention that some footage is... missing." Will raised an eyebrow, pretending to act surprised. 

"Oh?"

"Mm." Fredrick responded dryly. "It also seems you were on tape reviewal duty the day it disappeared."

Will raised a hand to his stubble, running his fingers over it pensively. "You know, I was awfully tired the day I was reviewing those tapes." he could see the twitch of Chilton narrowing his eyes at him from across the desk. Sweat still tricked down his neck, but he made an effort to squelch his nerves. He had to sell this if he wanted to keep his job and not raise too much suspicion. "What tape was it?" 

Chilton didn't answer for a moment, and Will risked raising his eyes up higher to the man's face. Chilton was watching him carefully, fingers running over the top of his cane idly. When he finally decided to answer his words were clipped short. 

"Footage of a patient's cell." 

"Hmm..." Will acted like he was trying to remember. "I might have accidentally deleted one, I'm not sure." 

"So it seems." 

Will leaned back in his chair, feigning nonchalance. "It's boring work, Dr. Chilton. Can you really blame me for slipping up once?" he shrugged, hands lying across the arm rests. 

"Yes, I can." Chilton leaned forward, jaw set with irritation. "Since it seems tape reviewing is too _boring_ , that job has been revoked from you." 

Will let out a puff of air, fingers playing with the frayed edges of the arm rest. "That's probably best." he could apologize, but the words felt like a greasy coin in his mouth. "If that's all, it's time for lunch rounds, Dr. Chilton." 

"Oh yes, what block do you serve, Mr. Graham?" Chilton pushed himself up with the help of his cane, chin now raised with authority. Will stood easily, hands pushed into his pockets. 

"Block E." he replied, knowing where the doctor was going with this. 

"Block E, how interesting. That's the block that houses the patient that has their cell footage missing." Chilton slowly stepped closer to Will, cane tapping against the floor loudly. 

"Is it?" Will could hear the defensive bite behind his words, the challenge behind them, and tried to control his fearful anger. The doctor stopped in front of him, chest puffing out slightly. Chilton was awful prideful for someone so short. 

"Yes." he replied evenly, eyes glinting with curiosity. "What a strange coincidence." 

"If you don't mind, doctor," Will barely held himself back from spitting the title. "the patients get restless when their food isn't delivered on time." 

"Of course," Chilton gave him a cheesy smile, nodding toward the door. "just know that from now on, Mr. Graham," Will turned and started for the door, his patience for the man worn thin, but hearing his parting words as he exited. "no more footage is going to mysteriously disappear." he felt the man's piercing glare until he shut the door behind him. 

~

When Will had received tape reviewal duty he had nearly cried with joy. It had to be fate. He quickly deleted Brown's cell footage, licking his lips dryly. He refused the urge to make a copy for himself. He had _some_ self control. 

Of course he knew this would cause suspicion with Chilton, but he didn't care enough to really come up with a good enough excuse. Getting in trouble for accidentally deleting some footage was better than being humiliated by having Chilton find out Brown had been moaning his name. Will would probably had been assigned a new block had Chilton found out, but he tried not to think that was important to him. He didn't care if he was reassigned a new block. In fact, it would probably be better for him and Matthew. The only reason he had deleted that footage was so Chilton couldn't humiliate him. 

~

When he did go back to serve Block E after meeting with Chilton, it would be for the first time since witnessing mister Brown... preform for him. What would Brown say about his absence? Would he pull the same stunt as before? If he did there was no way he could save himself from embarrassment again now that he was off tape duty for good. He prayed silently the bedsprings would stay quiet as he made his way down the block, the cart wheels squeaking endlessly. 

When he made it in front of Brown's cell, the mans eyes were staring at his ceiling bleakly, laid out across his bed. Will cleared his throat, hoping to get his attention so he could hand him his tray through the slot without incident. When Matthew raised his head, his eyes lit up and he practically fell out of his bed. 

"Will!" he cried joyfully. Will flinched at his enthusiasm, gripping the tray tighter. He looked like an excited puppy who's owner had just returned home after a long vacation. "I'm awfully sorry if I-" 

"Shh!" Will whispered urgently under his breath, hopefully quiet enough for the mics to not detect them. He knew Chilton would be watching closely for a while and didn't want Brown to give him away. He would have to disable a few of them around the block- including Matthew's- to make it look like there had been a problem with them, and so he could talk to Matthew privately. "Later." 

Brown pursed his lips, excitement being bottled away for now. He understood to keep quiet, thankfully. He moved closer to the bars to accept his tray, mumbling under his breath as he took it. "I thought they had reassigned you because of me." he glanced up from his tray, and Will could read the sadness that notion brought Brown. Will cleared his throat, stepping back and pushing the cart down the hall, trying to calm his stuttering heart.

~

Dinner passed without incident, Brown's intense stare following him, asking, _now?_ silently, but Will simply moved on to the next cell as his answer. It would not happen until two days later, when he could shut off three mics in the block- including Matthew's- that he took longer delivering his tray. 

"I managed to delete the footage," he started when he arrived at his cell with breakfast. Brown's eyes brightened, fighting down a smile. 

"So you did watch it." 

Will felt his face heat up and turned to pick up his tray so Brown didn't see it. He saw it anyway. 

"Did you like watching it?" he questioned huskily, now pressed against the bars. Will could see from the corner of his eye that if Matthew stretched his arm out he could brush Will's ass while he was bent over. He tried not to want that. "Did you touch yourself while you watched?" the tray clattered to the floor, a sharp curse following. 

"Shit," he scooped up the scattered eggs and righted the overturned coffee mug, skin burning hot under his collar. Matthew laughed behind him and Will clenched his jaw, embarrassed. 

"Wow! If that's not a yes I don't know what is!" Matthew exclaimed, hands stroking the bars if not a little suggestively. Will tossed the tray into the 'dirty' bin meant for after the patients were done eating and grabbed a new tray, making sure to keep his grip this time. Didn't need to look like an idiot in front of Matthew twice in one day. 

"I did not." he finally replied stubbornly. 

"Liar," 

"I'm not lying."

"Then why are you blushing so hard?" 

"I-" 

"Don't worry, I like it." Brown smiled, hips pushing against the bars, this time being very obviously suggestive. Will's eyes flickered down to them minutely. "I like the fact that you watched me get myself off. I thought of you 'ya know." 

Will was sure his face was scarlet. What had made him think this would be a good idea? "Mister Brown-" 

"I like the idea of you touching yourself watching me. Like some dirty prison porn." he giggled, a hand stroking over his lips almost coyly. "I'm your personal little slut, Mister Graham. And you love it."

"What you did can't happen again," Will replied quickly, pressing his tray through the slot, poking him in the stomach with the hard plastic. Matthew pouted slightly and pulled away so he could recover his tray. "Chilton would have me moved- or, fired." ah, he hadn't meant to say moved, that was certainly not what he was worried about. "Having the fact that my name was being moaned by a patient get back to my boss is... extremely embarrassing, Brown. I don't want it to happen." 

"You liked it," Brown stated simply as he sat on his bed, nibbling on some of the eggs. 

"W-what?" 

"It's exciting, isn't it?" Brown winked at him over his coffee. Will was feeling just this side of humiliated and aroused, and he took that as his cue to leave before the scales tipped too far towards either emotion. 

"No. It's not professional and won't be happening again unless you want me to be transferred." Matthew's expression soured slightly at that. 

"Definitely don't want that. Guess I'll have to be more sneaky about it, huh Will?" 

Shaking his head, Will gripped the sides of the cart. "See you at lunch, Mister Brown." 

"Looking forward to it." 

As he began walking away, he heard Brown call out to him once more. 

"Won't Chilton hear what we're saying anyways?" 

Will stopped and ran his tongue over his teeth, wondering if he should tell him. "No." 

"What, did you disable the cameras or something?" 

Will didn't respond. 

"...Oh my god, you did!" Matthew let out a bubble of laughter, bouncing off the walls and pricking Will in the back of his head. "Jesus, you're a riot Will!" 

"Just the mics," he corrected gruffly, grinding his teeth. 

"All for me," he hummed, his laughter dying down to a chuckle. "Are you going to start bringing me extra jello too?" 

"Choke on your jello," Will mumbled, pushing his cart with maybe too much force. 

"I heard that!" 

~

Orders came in for Will to get Brown ready in his straightjacket and mask so he could be transferred down to the testing room before it was lunch time. Will sighed, already feeling worn down and aggravated. He ignored the flutter of anticipation in his stomach on his way down to the block with the gear in hand, running his thumb over the clear mask restlessly. He had never been ordered to strap Matthew into these things, it had always been someone else. He knew how to do it he just... had never done it with Matthew. He made his way to Brown's cell, chin tilted up to try to look somewhat authoritative. 

"I forgot," Brown drawled when he saw Will, pouting slightly. "today's testing day." he stood from his bed, slinking towards the bars. His body was lean, it was obvious even when he wore the baggy jumpsuit. The image of him damn near naked, crying out Will's name invaded his mind. Will swallowed dryly and looked down at the keys, fumbling to find the right one. "At least I get you to walk me down there." Will ignored his voice, having a hard time remembering which was his key. "Where are the others?" Will paused and glanced up at Matthews face, pressed to the bars trying to see down the hall. 

"It's... just me." Will replied. Matthew's head snapped towards him, eyebrows raised. 

"Really?" a slow smile crept up his face, hands sliding down the bars. "Hm. There's always been at least three to help me." 

He didn't know that. Why was he the only one sent? He licked his lips, clearing his throat. "Step back and place your hands on your head until instructed otherwise." he recited. 

Matthew watched him with shining eyes, a small smirk still on his face. "The mics are still off, right Will?" 

"Matthew, do what I said." 

"Ooh using my name to try to sway me?" 

He really hadn't meant to use his first name and cleared his throat uncomfortably, waving at him to back up. Matthew obeyed, taking a few steps back and placing his hands on his head. 

"I love when you take charge," he cooed as Will unlocked his cell and stepped in.

"Please put your arms through the sleeves." he held out the straight jacket, waiting for Brown to do as told. The other man merely pursed his lips thoughtfully. 

"What happens if I say no?" 

"Mister Brown, please." Will sighed, not wanting to have to wrestle the man into the restraints. Matthew would probably try to grope him. He sighed dramatically before sticking his arms out. 

"I like it when you use my first name," he murmured as Will slid the jacket on him. "It would sound so wonderful spilling from your lips as you bounce on my cock." 

"Jesus!" Will exclaimed, glaring at Matthew. "Could you go five seconds without trying to embarrass me?" he clipped the jacket into place sharply, pulling Brown's arms back so he hugged himself, clipping them into place. 

"Oh I'm not trying, Mister Graham, I'm succeeding." Matthew pushed his ass back while Will was close to him, bumping into his hips. He made a surprised noise and stepped back, clipping him in maybe a little too tight. Indeed, Matthew grunted as he locked him in. Good. "Mmm you like bondage, Will?" 

"Just shut up." he huffed angrily, staying behind Matthew so he wouldn't see his bright red face. This was too much for him to handle, why did Brown torture him like this? The worst part was he could feel his cock responding and he really didn't want that to happen. These orderly uniform pants wouldn't hide an erection well. 

"What? It's just a question." Brown replied innocently, trying to turn his head to see Will. "Lots of people do. I do. I love it when they strap me in, even if I don't like the tests. It's even better that you're doing it. I love that you're making it tight." Will's jaw clenched as he circled around to Brown's front and crouched down to clip in the strap that went between his legs. He nearly fell over when he brushed against what was obviously Matthew's hard cock through his jumper. "That's my favorite one," Matthew breathed. "please make it nice and tight, Mister Graham... mm and you're in such a nice position too." 

"Brown!" Will cried out angrily, glaring up at him. Matthew giggled, staring down at him with glassy eyes. 

"Opps, got a little too excited." he licks his lips and Will has to restrain himself from licking his own. 

He stood, face burning in embarrassment. "If you don't calm down I'm going to call someone else to take you." he threatened. Brown sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, watching Will. 

"I'll try, Will." he said not very convincingly, wiggling a little. "You do have to secure that last strap. It's policy." 

Will set his jaw again, slowly going down to rest in front of his pants. He sat there for a moment before reaching for the strap again, bringing it up between his legs. It ran across Brown's erection and he shifted slightly, a small breathy noise escaping from his lips. Will strapped it in, making sure to tighten it so it was pressed hard against his dick. Matthew keened, rolling his hips. 

Will rose up again and drank in the restrained man in front of him, cheeks lightly dusted with pink and chewing his lip restlessly. He was still rolling his hips, another breathy moan escaping his lips. Will swallowed loudly, feeling his pants get a little tighter. 

"I said calm down, Brown." Will muttered, the mask feeling heavy in his hands. Matthew's breathing had picked up slightly, his pupils blown wide. Brown watched him like a hawk, trained on his face. 

His fingers twitched and he lifted the mask up, pressing it against his face to secure the buckles. Matthew's tongue darts out, licking the inside of the mask where Will's hand was pressed on the other side. Will narrows his eyes. He looked like an animal, hungry eyes and hungry lips ready to devour him, secured behind a plastic mask that even faintly resembled a muzzle. Like a wild dog. 

"You're going to make me face Chilton with a boner?" he asks as Will leads him out of his cell.

"Think about roadkill or something," Will muttered, wanting to just get rid of him as soon as possible. 

"Please, Mister Graham, it's too embarrassing..." 

Will twitched at his pleading tone. It was an echo of when he was whining against his bed, toned body grinding down against his mattress. Shit. He definitely was hard. He let out a frustrated breath and gave Matthew a side glance. Imagines him sweaty, hard, panting. 

"Mister Graham please..." Matthew begged, hips bucking against the strap between his legs, slowing down their walk. "Please, I want you so bad..." 

His dick liked what it was hearing but his more rational part of him was beyond annoyed. He had about enough of Brown treating him like this, getting him all flustered just to go into the bathroom and jack off into the toilet so he wouldn't be stuck with an erection at his own damn job. What he should do is make him face Chilton with his hard on, maybe that'd teach him a lesson. Yet, he found himself stopping their walk altogether, hand gripping his restrained forearm tightly. He really wanted to teach him a lesson himself. 

He yanked the pliant man behind him, heading down a different hallway wordlessly. Matthew made a joyful noise, slithering closer to him. Will could practically feel the smile crawling across his face. 

"We'll see how long that smile lasts." Will growled. Matthew nearly trembles with excitement, a low laughter trailing from their retreating forms.


End file.
